


stay by my side, please?

by ChuganiiMogi



Series: Bandori but with problems [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: A nice ending, Angst?, Anxiety, Basically my Kokoro one but less emo and Misaki, Dense Misaki, F/F, Fluff, GUESS I WAS LYING ABOUT MISAKI NOT HAVING PROBS HAHA, KaoKanon is small but they have implications, Longing, Longing Misaki, Misaki has Autophobia, Misaki with issues, Misaki's POV, Needy Misaki, Nosy Siblings, Obliviousness, Parent Issues, Sad Misaki, can be seen as platonic or romantic, fear of being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Misaki's pov of "a tiny glimmer of hope" honestly kaokanon can be seen as platonic or romantic imoAlso, MisaKoko is unstable as all hell and if they were to be together in my verse, the relationship would probs collapse tbh.





	stay by my side, please?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while searching up what problem would fit each bandori character, and I read okapifeather's college fic with Misaki having problems with her parents' divorce and immediately I thought - Fear of being alone/abandonment because of her parents and the closest thing I searched was Autophobia hard to explain, sorry. 
> 
> This fic is shorter than my other one considering that I wrote it in a spurt of inspiration, and I'm not sure I'm that proud of it considering it could use some tinkering with, but I'm sleep-deprived and just hoping to get this idea off my list of more of this series.
> 
> Yes, I'm continuing, but with one-shots that can be left to the reader's imagination of the future. So this is my MisaKoko one, I may make an actual multi-chap, but you can use this as a basis for their future. I'll try to write for most ships I actually like so sit tight for either KaoKanon or Kasumi's view of my KasuAri shot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Misaki hated being alone, which is something nearly nobody knows about. 

It wasn’t in the emotional way, which is probably what helped her hide so well. Physically, she could understand honestly, people had to leave, they were busy. It’s just that when she felt distant from others around her, or like everybody’s left her in her own mind, even with others physically around, her palms became sweaty, body trembling and breathing turning heavy in panic.

“I’m leaving for school,” She called into the already empty apartment, locking the door behind her.

The rest of the school day was without any actual interesting topics - Finishing her work, sleeping during lunch time, and trying to ignore Kokoro’s silent planning during the class they both had together.

It was all grey.

The outcome of feeling the distance between her parents to the point she panicked - and was reminded of the constant fights and unspoken clashes between the two people who gave her and her siblings life - when she sensed that chilliness, she supposed. It was unexplainable to her.

Band practice slowly came around, with all of them gathering to plan for their next live and just trying to be productive in general.

It was harder to plan without two of their members though. Hagumi skipped because the baseball team needed help and who-knows-what Kaoru was doing.

“Hey!” Kokoro fist pumped into the air, “We should fly!”

She guessed that was why she stayed by Kokoro so much. Kokoro, the naïve, rich girl that hadn’t a care in the world about what happened around outside of her goal for the happiness of others. She was always so emotionally invested in everybody’s lives, always cared and made you feel like you were the only person she looked at. So far, Kokoro was bouncing about and spinning so brightly as if she were the light to Misaki’s endless path of nothingness. Though, she was mimicking a bird flying, so Misaki threw that thought away.

“Kokoro!” Misaki sighed exasperatedly, “We are not flying for our next live!”

Kokoro turned to Misaki smiling, looking at her as if she was the greatest thing in the world. Misaki liked that about her, she could make you feel special if she wanted. You wouldn’t feel very alone or in your mind with her. But when Misaki did, the pounding headache she got while with Kokoro didn’t stop. 

“But we could be like birds and it’s a great way to capture the audience’s attention!” She giggled, then turned to Kanon - who was carefully and quietly practicing the beat of one of their songs on her drumset - with the same bright eyes, and Misaki desperately wished Kokoro’s eyes were back on her. Almost. She didn’t wish that badly for Kokoro’s gaze.

“Righty, Kanon?”

Kanon, the only sane one in the group. Misaki’s saviour when it came to this messed up band. Yet, the pushover with anxiety that Misaki failed at helping. The two talked about their problems, Kanon having anxiety and while Misaki hadn’t sugarcoated her problems yet, or even mentioned it, she understood. So they both came to a mutual agreement that they’d help each other with the best of their abilities.

Kanon turned towards the both of them, “Heh???”

Misaki shook her head as Kokoro repeated her question, before scolding her, Kanon needed it for now, “Okay, that isn’t fair when you know you’ll just convince her to agree!” She argued, “Besides, I- Michelle isn’t going to be able to DJ if she’s flying!”

“Ah, but it’d be fleeting if we flew, like gorgeous doves!” The annoyingly charming voice of Kaoru filling the room as she arrived.

Kaoru was exhausting no matter what, but Misaki grew tolerant. Besides, Kaoru deserved to have people that didn’t want or need her to have to be a prince around them. Even if she refused to try and be herself, specifically because she didn’t know just how to act like herself in actuality. It’ll be okay just as long as Kanon helps, she guesses. But first, Kanon had to learn too. Misaki just hoped they both had enough time before it was too late.

“Right, Kaoru,” Misaki drawled sarcastically, “I’m sure you’d love being away from the ground  _ and _ people, really.”

Kaoru simply smiled and replied, “Of course.”

She said other things, and even tried to quote the wrong thing from “the great bard”, which Misaki stopped her horrendous attempt at before she went any further. Misaki didn’t have enough tolerance to let her go on today.

“And my answer is final, we can’t fly during our next performance,” Misaki firmly said, but of course, she compromised like normal, “What we can do is make, say, a song themed about flying or whatever.”

Kokoro grinned happily, clapping her hands like a child, “Really? That’s actually a good idea! Come on Misaki, I already have an idea!!!”

And the rest of their practice went on like that. Misaki wrote down lyrics while Kokoro hummed whatever came to mind. Their dynamic never really faltered when it came to song composing.

Once she was home, the sound of voices came out of her room, so Misaki went to go investigate.

“I don’t think Onee-chan wants us snooping,” A tiny voice sighed.

“I’m just looking to see if Onee-chan has a diary,” Another voice argued, “I wonder if she has a crush on anyone.”

Misaki sighed, rolling her eyes, before sliding the door open to see her little sister and brother looking back at her from their spot under her bed with wide eyes.

Misaki smiled coldly, while they both sweatdropped and smiled shakily, before he squeaked, “I had nothing to do with this! She was looking for your diary because she wanted to know if you had a crush!”

“You freaking snitch!” 

The two of them ended up dying from being tickled to death via Misaki’s hands.

Misaki ended her day on a sweet note.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
